


Here

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Kyle ranting about college tropes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Meet-Cute, Surprise Kissing, frat party, reluctant companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: Craig Tucker hates parties, but he loves his best friend and wants to support him. Kyle Broflovski feels the same way. Their awful nights intertwine until they are forced together by circumstance, and they find solace in each other's company.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan & Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CryleWeek's free zine, Amaretto: A Cryle Fanzine (https://cryleweek.tumblr.com/post/638437175380344832/after-much-hard-work-we-are-pleased-to)
> 
> Title and premise inspired by the Alessia Cara song.

“I honestly don’t know why I let you convince me to go to this...thing.”

Craig’s nose scrunched up as he stood in front of the raucous frat house. He really didn’t want to be here tonight, but Clyde had insisted. When his insistence didn’t work, he used his guaranteed Plan B. After all, a man can only take so much of his best friend crying before he breaks down and does whatever his friend wants.

“It’s ‘cause you’re my best bro in the whole world and you love me and you want to support me in making a good first impression with the brothers.”

Clyde wrapped his arm around Craig’s shoulders and pulled him in with a sharp tug. Craig nearly lost his footing, and would’ve ended up with his ass on the ground if it hadn’t been for Clyde’s tight grip.

“Now that we’re finally at college, I _am_ going to find a new best friend. You know that, right?” said Craig.

“You’ve been saying you’re going to find a new best friend for the last ten years, my dude. I stopped believing it months ago.”

Clyde released his arm and slapped Craig hard on the back. “Alright! Let’s do this shit! Kappa Sigma, here we come!”

Craig watched as his friend proudly marched up to the front deck of the frat house. He shook his head. He wasn’t sure if he should feel embarrassed, proud, or disappointed. He always admired Clyde’s outgoing personality and confident bravado in social situations. However, he preferred to admire those traits from afar, ideally experiencing them second hand though Clyde’s rambling stories the morning after.

“Hey! You coming, or what?” Clyde called.

Craig sighed, nodded, and reluctantly walked into the party.

* * *

“Why do you hate fun, Kyle? Or I guess I should be asking when did you _start_ hating fun? You used to love going on adventures when we were kids!”

Kyle crossed his arms. He and Stan had managed to move their way into the center of the house. The packed house was nearly impossible to walk through comfortably, unless you didn’t care who’s personal space you invaded in the process. It was exactly where Stan wanted to be, but the throng of drunk hormonal coeds made Kyle’s defenses shoot up.

“I don’t hate fun, Stan. And this isn’t an adventure, it’s a party—and I hate parties. You _know_ that.” He tried to adjust how he was standing so that he wasn’t touching anyone else. He didn’t consider himself a hypochondriac, but he certainly didn’t like getting other people’s sweat on him.

“Since when?” Stan asked, incredulously.

“Since _always_. I only ever went to parties with you in high school—and the only reason I’m here right now—is because you need a fucking chaperone when you’re drinking. You’re my best friend and I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you. Did you know that over eighteen thousand college students die every year from alcohol related injuries?”

“You mean like getting hit in the head with a beer bottle?” Stan asked. He was looking around the room, only paying half attention to Kyle’s lecture.

“I certainly do not mean like getting hit in the head with a beer bottle! I mean like falling off a balcony, or drowning in a pool, or getting in a car crash! Almost seven hundred thousand college students are assaulted every year by another student who had been drinking! One out of ten college students meet the criteria for alcoholism!”

“Oh my god, Kyle,” said Stan, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You seriously need to relax and fucking let loose for once. You know I love you, but you are _way_ too uptight—always have been. Look around us, dude! We’re finally at college! We’re in a new city, far away from that quiet little mountain town that sucks all the life out of people until there’s nothing left. This is the perfect time for you to reinvent yourself, dude!”

Kyle shifted uncomfortably in place. Stan was right. He had talked about wanting to start fresh when they left for college. It was just...did it have to start _here_?

“Now you can meet new, interesting people who will probably love your speeches, and this party is the perfect time to start!”

Kyle glanced at the people around him and frowned. “I really don’t think the attendees at a frat party are the new interesting people who would like my speeches.”

“Christ, Kyle. Look, I just need you to be cool tonight, okay? I’m here because I want to pledge this frat, so I _really_ want to impress the brothers. _Please_?”

Kyle couldn’t say no—especially when Stan was looking at him like that.

* * *

Clyde had found the kitchen and snuck out two red solo cups filled with who-knows-what before Craig had even made it past the front door. The main living area of the house was packed with loud, drunk coeds. The air smelled of pot, cheap beer, and even cheaper cologne, with subtle notes of the undeniable scent of old sweaty gym clothes. Clyde shoved the drink into one of Craig’s hands and grabbed the other with his own free hand. He pulled him deeper into the house, and deeper into the stench.

“ _...you’d think if they were trying to impress potential new pledges, they would’ve cleaned up a bit first. This house smells like your gym bag...”_

Craig caught the sound of another student expressing his exact feelings on the current environment he found himself in. As he bumped around through the other students, he tried to figure out the location of this kindred spirit. He had no such luck.

Clyde found a less populated area near the staircase for him and Craig to occupy. Craig tried to hide in a shadow, but the multi-colored strobe lights that were flashing nearby made it impossible.

“Let’s do a toast, my dude,” said Clyde. “Here’s to a kickass night of debauchery with my best bro!”

Clyde held up his cup in anticipation. When Craig didn’t immediately bring his own up to meet it, he flashed those damned sad puppy eyes. 

Craig sighed and lifted up his cup. “Here’s to no one having a seizure at this party tonight!”

They pressed their plastic cups together with a dull crunching sound, and each took a sip.

“This tastes like horse piss,” said Craig, flatly.

“I dunno, I think it tastes okay,” said Clyde. “If I drink it fast enough, I won’t have to really worry about the taste, right?” He tilted his head back and guzzled down the rest. “It’s not about the journey, but about the destination!”

“I guess.” Craig looked down at the watery brown liquid. The sight of it made his stomach turn. “You wanna finish mine?”

* * *

“Okay, fine. But you know, Stan, you’d think if they were trying to impress potential new pledges, they would’ve cleaned up a bit first. This house smells like your gym bag—”

Kyle’s body lurched forward as he was pushed from behind. He fell into another student, putting up his hands to catch himself and thus pushing the other student into their friends. Kyle quickly regained his balance, spinning around to look for his assailant. He caught a glimpse of a blue hat walking toward the back of the house. He made a quick mental note to avoid that asshole before he turned back and came face to face with an angry Chad.

“Hey you little bitch, you almost made me spill my beer on my shirt!”

Kyle glanced down at the shirt and frowned. “It doesn’t look like it would’ve mattered much since your shirt is already covered with stains.”

“What the fuck did you just say? These aren’t stains, this is an Ed fucking Hardy shirt, brah. This cost me a hundred bucks!”

“...You seriously paid that much for a t-shirt that looks like moldy shit?”

“Heeeyyyy! Okay, that’s enough out of you,” Stan said as he covered Kyle’s mouth. “Sorry man, he’s had one too many. We’ll move somewhere else and you enjoy your night.”

He guided Kyle away from the situation and toward the kitchen.

“ _Duuuude, what the fuck was that?_ ” he asked. “You need to chill, Kyle. Seriously!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Kyle—not really feeling that sorry.

“We should probably go get some drinks. Maybe it might ease the tension a little.”

“You know I don’t like alcohol, Stan.”

“It doesn’t have to be booze. Just come with me. You say you’re here to protect me, but so far I’ve had to protect you, dude.”

Kyle pursed his lips. He hated that Stan was right. Sighing, he was about to follow Stan into the kitchen when he caught a flash of blue in his peripheral. He turned to find the asshole who pushed him leaning against the wall by the stairs, staring at him.

“Enjoy the show?” Kyle asked. He crossed his arms and tensed his jaw.

“Huh?” was all the idiot had to say.

“You know full well what I fucking mean. Just...stay away from me, dickweed.”

He sneered at the loser in a blue hat and stormed into the kitchen. Maybe he _would_ have a drink, just this one time.

* * *

“What the fuck was that all about?” said Craig, dumbfounded.

“Huh?” Clyde asked louder than expected. Clearly the alcohol had begun to take its effect.

“Did you not see that guy just now?”

“There was a guy? I dunno dude, I’m not gay like you. I’m looking to dine on fish tonight, not sausage.”

“Oh my god, Clyde. There was a fucking guy right over there who just called me a dickweed and said to stay away from him for no fucking reason. You seriously didn’t see him?”

“Wow, bro. I’m glad I drank the rest of yours cause you definitely can’t handle your liquor.” Clyde hiccuped like a cartoon drunk.

Craig shook his head. “Uh-huh. Right.”

“Hey! Craig! I think that chick is looking at me, bro!”

“Where?”

“Right over there! The blonde one with the big tits. Fuck, she’s hot!”

Craig sighed. He wasn’t sure where the hell Clyde was looking, but he figured it was for the best if he sent Clyde off on his own. He loved the guy like a brother, but even he could only stand so much of drunk Clyde when he himself was sober.

“Uh, yeah. She’s definitely checking you out, dude. Why don’t you go over there and tell her the thing about her huge tits. I bet she’ll love that.”

“You think?” asked Clyde. “Yeah. Yeah! I’m gonna do it! Thanks for believing in me, bro! See ya later after I get laid!”

Clyde wandered off into the crowd, leaving Craig alone against the wall—friendless, drinkless, and bored shitless. He nearly instantly regretted sending him away. At least with Clyde around, there was someone he liked nearby, and a constant source of embarrassing entertainment.

Craig leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. What a shitty way to start his college experience. This was supposed to be the one time in his life where he could do what he wanted. College was the small window of time between childhood and adulthood where the only real responsibility you had was to go to class and get passable grades. Craig could definitely do that part, but here he was, wasting that valuable lack of responsibility doing something he didn’t want to do when he could be somewhere else doing something he enjoyed.

“Hey cutie.”

Craig opened one eye and glanced over at a petite young woman standing next to him.

“You looked so lonely over here. Want some company?”

She leaned nonchalantly against the wall. She tried and failed to seductively bite her lip in a subtle manner.

“Not interested,” said Craig, closing his eye.

“Aww, come on. Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure. I’m not interested in women.”

“You mean, like...you’re gay?” she asked

Craig sighed deeply. “Yes. Like I mean that I am a homosexual.”

The woman was silent for a moment. Craig assumed that she had walked away once she found out that her chances with him were zilch.

He was wrong.

“Oh my god, that’s even better!” she squealed. “I’ve been hoping to find a gay best friend! I’m so happy right now, I could literally die! Yay! My new gay bestie!” 

“Hey,” said Craig, his eyes still closed. “Now that I’m your gay best friend, I bet you want me to serve you that sassy unfiltered tea, right? You want that brutally honest gay lens?”

“Oh my god, _yes!”_

Craig opened his eyes and stared down at the young woman. “Your pick-up line makes you sound like a desperate whore. And gay men aren’t here to be your fucking bestie, so cut that shit out.”

He pushed himself off of the wall and went searching through the house for a new spot to hide. He spent several minutes weaving in and out of pockets of conversation. He even caught a glimpse of Clyde, who had managed to hit it off with the busty blonde who he apparently hadn’t hallucinated. He finally found a couch that was shoved into a corner of the room. He wiggled his way through the crowd and flopped down onto the old cushions, sighing in relief. Here, he could wait out the party until it was time to carry Clyde back to the dorms.

* * *

“Did you find anything good?” Kyle asked Stan as he entered the kitchen.

“Yeah. But I thought you didn’t like alcohol.”

“I don’t. But I might need some if I’m going to keep running into the asshole who knocked me over into that human block of meat earlier. The fucker almost got me killed.”

“Nah bro, you’re the one who almost got yourself killed because of your mouth. Now I’m not so sure I want you drinking tonight. You being drunk would probably literally get you murdered.”

Stan cheered when he found a bottle of tequila hidden in a cabinet behind some bags of chips. “Look who we have here! My new best friend!”

“Hey!” said Kyle. “What do you mean, ‘new best friend’?”

“I mean it’s an open position, since you’re going to be murdered tonight.”

_“Goddammit, Stan! I’m not going to be murdered tonight!”_

Kyle took a deep breath and decided to look for his own drink now that Stan was busy making out with his new buddy, Jose Cuervo.

There was a large table in the kitchen, covered in red solo cups full of various unknown liquids. Kyle picked one up and sniffed the contents. It smelled like turpentine. He wrinkled his nose and put it back down.

After searching through a few more unmarked cups, Kyle found a cup full of a light amber colored fizzing beverage. A quick sniff test led him to believe it was a sparkling wine of some sort. He took a sip. It was hard cider—good enough.

Kyle stood in the kitchen, casually sipping his drink and enjoying the brief moment away from other people. That brief moment was quickly shattered by a slightly older student—maybe a senior?—approaching him.

“Hey there,” he said.

“Uh...hey,” said Kyle.

“Having fun tonight?”

“No. Not at all.”

The older student laughed. “Yeah, I can get that. I’m not super into large groups either, to be honest with you.”

They stood in awkward silence, sipping their drinks.

“So you thinking of pledging?” he asked.

Kyle nearly choked on his cider. “Excuse me?” he barely croaked out in between coughs.

“There are so many benefits from joining a fraternity. Lifelong friendships, a sense of community, serving the underprivileged in the local area. You can—”

“Do I look like someone who would be a frat bro?” Kyle interrupted once he had caught his breath. “I don’t have an IQ of sixty and my veins aren’t filled with creatine powder. I didn’t come to college to party, get several STDs, and leave with lifelong alcoholism. So am I thinking of pledging this frat, or any other frat for that matter? _Fuck no_.”

The other man stood in stunned silence while Kyle took another sip.

“I’ll be looking forward to seeing you guys on the news during your sexual assault trials,” Kyle casually added as he wandered out of the kitchen.

The first thing Kyle noticed once he was back in the main room was that the blue asshole was gone.

“Good,” he murmured under his breath. “At least I have one less prick to worry about.”

He took another sip of his drink and scanned the room. There must be some place in here he could safely slip away into and run out the clock. He didn’t want to risk getting into trouble with anyone while Stan was in an altered state, but he also wanted to stick around so he could make sure that Stan didn’t drown in the bathtub of the Kappa Sigma house.

He stood in the kitchen doorway, his brain in high gear, when a couple of students leaving the kitchen pushed past him. Caught off guard, he stumbled to the right. They didn’t turn around to check on him or even bother to apologize. He opened his mouth to tell them off, but quickly shut it before any sound could come out. He had to be good. He had to keep his thoughts to himself right now, at least while Stan wasn’t available to smooth things over with his fluency in brolish.

He looked back at the main room and noticed a couch off in the far corner that he hadn’t been able to see from where he was standing before. There—that was it. That was going to be his sanctuary tonight. He took a deep breath and held it before he pressed on into the thick wall of stench.

Kyle’s lungs were aching for a breath of air by the time he popped out between the other students. He reached out to touch the couch that was clearly picked up for free off the side of the road and gasped as he filled his lungs with air that was fresh by comparison. Finally at his oasis, he spun around and fell back onto the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t a very comfortable couch. The cushions were thin and worn down and you could feel some of the springs through them. Plus, there was something hard that kept jabbing into his side. He tried to push it away with his elbow, but it wouldn’t budge. It also felt warm and fleshy and—

“Gross!” Kyle yelled out, opening his eyes and daring to look at what the hell was on the couch with him.

“Speak for yourself. You’re the one with the fucking problem, dude.”

Kyle’s face fell when he turned to see that blue hat-clad motherfucker.

_“You!”_

Craig rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I thought you were gone!” Kyle continued. “I thought I could have some damn space over here to myself. I thought I could have one freaking moment of peace. But _noooo!_ No, _you_ have to be here! Of course! Why wouldn’t you be? I’m being punished! I’m being punished for something I did, I just don’t know what it is!”

“... _what?”_ Craig was dumbfounded.

“You damned well know what I’m talking about, asshole! I’ve never met you before, but clearly you have some vendetta against me. Why else would you push me into some meathead who could crush my skull in one hand? Why would anyone even _do_ that?”

“I -”

“No, don’t even bother talking to me! I’m not fucking interested!” Kyle crossed his arms and shifted on the couch so that he was facing away from Craig.

“You’re the only one who’s talking here, dipshit.” Craig sunk down lower in the couch and pulled his hat down lower over his face.

Kyle pursed his lips and quickly turned back to face Craig head-on. “See, this is why you frat brothers are all the fucking worst. You’re all just—” 

“I’m not a frat guy, jackass.”

Kyle’s face quickly fell away. “Y....you’re not?”

“ _Fuck no_ . I’m only here because my goofy himbo best friend convinced me to come. _He’s_ the one who wants to be a part of this nonsense.”

Craig lifted the front of his chullo above his eyes. He looked around the room for Clyde. He spotted him, or someone who looked a lot like him, in a darkened corner with the blonde girl from before. By the looks of it, he was definitely going to get laid tonight, unless he royally fucked it up. Craig was glad that at least he was having a good time.

“Himbo best friend, huh?” Kyle searched the crowded space for Stan. He caught a quick glimpse of him still in the kitchen, but now he was playing beer pong with some seniors. One of them was probably the recruiter guy from earlier. Kyle’s instinct told him to go intervene because nothing good could come from it, but he held himself back. At least Stan was finally able to enjoy himself tonight. “Same.”

“Not to get too touchy-feely with you, since I’ve never even met you and you’re clearly insane, but I’m going to guess that you also sometimes wonder how you’re friends with a guy like that.” Craig turned to look at Kyle. “Or is it just me?”

Kyle’s heart ached when he heard those words. “No…no, it’s not just you. We’ve been friends since childhood, and while I don’t know if I can really say that we’ve grown apart, we have definitely developed very different interests. Which is fine! Don’t get me wrong! I think I’m just a bit anxious about how our friendship is going to survive college. Like with all these new experiences and new people who are going to come into his life...is he still going to have room for me in it? I’m afraid that…”

“...That Greek life and party culture is going to steal him away from you?”

“Yeah. To be honest.”

The two men were silent for a moment. The sounds of the party rang around them. Kyle could hear Stan’s distinct drunken laugh during a beat drop. As much as he hated being here, it was a reminder of the real reason he was here. His best friend was like a drunken baby and he was the unfortunate father.

“I’m Kyle, by the way.”

Kyle held his hand out in anticipation. Craig stared at his extended hand for a moment, eyes flickering to Kyle’s face and back to his hand.

“Craig,” he replied, cautiously extending his own hand and clasping it around Kyle’s in a slow handshake.

Both men flinched when someone across the room suddenly yelled out for no apparent reason.

“ _Fuck_ , I hate fucking parties,” said Craig, rolling his head back against the couch.

“You can say that again,” said Kyle.

Craig cracked a smile for the first time that night. It felt good to do something other than scowl.

_“Oh my god, I can’t believe that! That’s sooo funny! I have the same shirt but it’s—”_

Kyle barely had warning before a drunk young woman stumbled backwards over the couch’s armrest and into his lap. His eyes widened as he froze in place, mortified. His hands were glued to his sides, not wanting to touch the young woman in any way, and he was internally praying for her to stop groping around while she attempted to get off of him.

As she had fallen, the contents of the cup she’d been holding was emptied onto Craig. His jaw tensed as he continued to stare forward. He knew that if he turned to look at this drunk inconsiderate idiot right now, he’d go off on her—and for Clyde’s sake, he didn’t want to make a scene.

“Oh my god!” she giggled. “I’m _so_ fucking drunk right now!”

She squirmed around as she slowly righted herself, her hands touching Kyle’s chest and thighs. A hand then ended up on Craig’s inner thigh. That was the last straw. His nostrils flared. He could no longer resist going off on this quality representative of the university. _I’m sorry, Clyde_ , he thought, _but this chick needs a verbal beating._

_“What the fuck is wrong with you!”_ Kyle shrieked. “Just fucking get off of me! It’s not that goddamn hard!” He freed his hands and used them to help push the young woman off of his lap and into a standing position. “Watch where you’re fucking going next time! You spilled your drink on this guy and you didn’t even apologize!”

“What?” she slurred.

“I said that Craig over here is now covered in gross shitty beer because of you. _Apologize!”_

“My...my drink is gone?” Her lip started to quiver and her face contorted as she started to cry. She turned around and disappeared into the house, leaving Kyle and Craig stunned.

“What the fuck was that all about?” asked Craig.

“I don’t know, but let’s get you to a bathroom so you can clean up.”

Kyle took Craig’s hand and led him through the house until they found a small bathroom hidden down a hallway.

“Ugh, my shirt is soaked in this shit,” said Craig. “And it’s sticky. What the hell was she drinking anyway?”

Kyle pulled a towel off of the bar and ran it under some hot water.

“You sure that’s clean?” asked Craig.

“No. Probably isn’t. This house smells like my himbo’s gym bag, so they clearly can’t be bothered to do laundry ever.”

Craig cocked his head to the side. “It was you,” he chuckled.

“Huh?”

“You’re the one I heard bitching about the smell when I first got here. _My_ himbo was dragging me through when I heard a kindred spirit and I tried to figure out who they were. Now I know.”

Craig smiled at Kyle—his eyes bright and kind. Kyle finally got a good look at him in the bathroom light. He was quite handsome, even when covered in cheap beer. If he had to be stuck in a bathroom at a frat party with anyone, at least it was a cute guy.

Kyle faced the sink again and rubbed a bar of soap onto the wet towel. When he turned back to Craig, he had already removed his soiled shirt. He wasn’t big like Stan, but Craig had some light muscular definition in his chest. He didn’t have much body hair, but he did have a cute little happy trail that Kyle found himself staring at.

“Are you going to give me the towel or what?” Craig smirked.

“Yes! Of course! The towel!” He handed it off, hoping Craig didn’t notice the pink in his cheeks. “Don’t forget to bring one, right?”

Craig took the towel from Kyle. As he washed his upper body, he snuck glances at Kyle out of the corner of his eye. His skin was so pale that his embarrassment was painfully obvious. For someone who was so outspoken, he seemed awfully shy when put on the spot. It was cute, and very endearing.

“Uh, hang on. I got some on my lap, so I’m gonna have to…”

“Oh. Oh right! Yeah! Do you want me to step out for a moment, or…?”

“I mean, I’m cool with it if you’re cool with it. It’s either stay in here or go back out there, right?”

Kyle laughed. “Yeah fuck that, I’ll stay in here and just face the door or something.”

Kyle turned around and Craig quickly unzipped his jeans and cleaned off as much of the residual beer as he could. As soon as he was dried off and his pants were back on, he tapped Kyle on the shoulder. They laughed nervously as they looked at each other, cramped in this tiny bathroom at a party neither of them wanted to be at. 

“This has been a fucking night,” Craig said as he shook his head.

“And it’s not even done yet,” said Kyle.

“Thanks for reminding me,” Craig rolled his eyes. “Also I’m now stuck here shirtless. Just a great way to start my college experience.”

“Here.”

Kyle took off the vest he’d worn over his dress shirt. Stan had teased Kyle about wearing it, saying that it was too preppy to wear to a frat party, but clearly it was paying off in the end. He handed it to Craig.

“Wear this. I know it isn’t much, but at least this way you’re not the creepy shirtless guy.”

“Thanks…” Craig slipped the vest over his arms, but didn’t bother to button it up. “...and thank you for going off on that chick earlier. I was this close to doing it myself, but it wouldn’t have been half as entertaining as watching you do it.”

“Ahh, don’t even mention it,” Kyle laughed. “It’s just what I do. Back at home I’m known for angry rants and meaningful speeches.”

“That’s a really weird thing to be known for, dude.”

Kyle shrugged. “I grew up in a really weird town.”

He sighed and gestured toward the bathroom door. “Ready?”

“No. But I don’t want to stay in this bathroom either,” said Craig.

Not thirty seconds after they left the bathroom did Kyle and Craig hear a voice booming over the music.

“ _Hey!_ _You guys!”_

The Chad from earlier pushed through the other students and stormed over to them. “Who the fuck do you think you are, feeling up my girl?”

“What the hell?” muttered Craig.

“Oh no…” mumbled Kyle.

“I saw the two of you with her on the couch, trying to get a taste. So now I’m here to bash your fucking heads in.”

“Look, Chad, there has clearly been a misunderstanding here,” said Kyle calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. “Your girlfriend fell onto the two of us while we were just sitting on the couch. I only touched her long enough to help her back onto her feet.”

“Are you calling me a liar? Wait a minute...I know you. You’re the bastard who pushed me!”

“Oh fuck…” mouthed Kyle.

The Chad pulled back his fist and swung at Kyle’s head.

Craig stepped in front of Kyle and blocked the punch with his forearm. He flanked to the side, lowered his stance, and jabbed the heel of his hand into the Chad’s upper abdomen.

Kyle watched in horror as the Chad crumpled to the ground. “What the fuck?!”

Craig grabbed his hand. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Craig pulled Kyle through the party, hoping to leave the house before more people realized what had happened. They pushed through the door, Kyle closing it behind him, and ran down the front porch steps. They continued to run down the street, laughing the entire time, until they could barely hear the music in the distance.

“What…” Kyle gasped while he caught his breath, “the fuck...was that?”

Craig grinned so hard that he actually showed teeth. “Solar plexus. Hit someone there and they get a whole lot smaller.”

“How do you know that?”

“I took karate as a kid, if you can believe that. It’s one of the few things I remember.”

Kyle took a deep breath and stood up straight. “I can believe that if you can believe I played baseball.”

“Did you like it?”

“No. Not at all.”

The two men laughed off their nervous energy. Once they had regained their composure, they looked around at their surroundings. They had run in the direction of campus and now found themselves near the social sciences building. Campus was quiet—the only sound was the faint rumble of bass coming from frat row.

“Wanna take a walk with me?” asked Craig.

Kyle nodded.

They continued down the street at a leisurely pace. Kyle stared up at the social sciences building as they passed it.

“I have a class in there,” he said.

“Yeah? That’s cool. I don’t.”

“I wasn’t trying to brag or anything,” Kyle chuckled. “Just trying to make small talk, I guess.”

“Nah, that’s fine. What class?”

“Introduction to Constitutional Law.” Kyle held up his hands and waved them in the air, feigning excitement.

“Oh boy, that sounds like hours of fun. What made you decide to take that?”

“I need it for my major. Polisci.”

Craig hummed quietly. Their footsteps seemed to echo in the night air, sneakers scuffed against the wisps of sand on the concrete path.

“What’s your major?” Kyle asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. I’m undeclared.”

“Really? Isn’t that stressful cause there’s no focus? No structure?”

“Dude, I’m not looking for structure right now,” Craig laughed. “I just want to be able to explore different stuff I like this year and see what gets me really excited, you know? I don’t want to be one of those assholes who changes their major three times and then still doesn’t really like what they end up stuck with.”

“Is there anything you find interesting?”

“I like science, so it’ll be something within that. Like natural science stuff. I really like astronomy, but I don’t know if I could make a whole career of it, you know?”

“Heh, career.” Kyle shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at a small stone that was in front of him. “That’s all I’ve been told to focus on since I was maybe twelve? It’s all about getting a good career. I applied to this school as a polisci major because I’m expected to go to law school, just like my dad.”

“I’m taking it that’s not what you want.”

“I hate it. All of it. I picked political science because I hated it the least. People back home would always say I’d be a great lawyer because I’m good at arguing.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Like they think that all lawyers are trial lawyers and that I’d be lead attorney of a trial in my first year. The people in my hometown are idiots.”

“So change your major,” said Craig.

“Yeah, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s what is expected of me from my family! And I don’t want to disappoint them...but I also don’t want to be fucking miserable all the time.”

“What would you rather do? Like what would your major be if you could choose anything?”

“Theater,” Kyle said quietly. 

“I never would’ve pegged you as a drama club kid.”

“I wasn’t. But I always wanted to be. Never got the chance, I guess. I don’t even know if I’d be any good.”

“Not that I know shit about acting, but based on the drama and emotion I’ve seen from you tonight, I think you’ll fit right in,” Craig said with a smile.

Kyle playfully elbowed him in the arm as they laughed.

“And maybe this is your chance,” Craig continued. “Isn’t it like, a thing to experiment in college? Like people are supposed to use college as a time to let loose and do something crazy?”

“Oh god, you sound like Stan,” said Kyle.

Craig furrowed his brow in confusion.

“My himbo,” Kyle explained. “He was saying to me earlier tonight that I should take college as a chance to reinvent myself. I get he’s well intentioned, but...I really fucking hate this romanticized notion of letting loose and doing something crazy during your college years. It’s stupid is what it is. People just use it as an excuse to get shitfaced and do something they’ll end up regretting in the morning.”

“That sounds like Clyde—my himbo,” Craig laughed. “He’ll probably ask me if I did anything crazy and spontaneous tonight. I made a football player crumble to his knees, is that good enough?”

“I never thanked you for that, by the way. He definitely would’ve knocked me out if you hadn’t stepped in. It was crazy, alright…and kinda sorta really sexy.”

“So I have my crazy and spontaneous thing for tonight. What about you, Kyle? What would you do if you were to do something crazy and spontaneous right now?”

Craig stopped in front of a bus stop shelter. Kyle turned around to look at him. The nearby streetlight illuminated his face perfectly somehow. Maybe it was just because of the strange night they shared together, or maybe it was the cup of hard cider he drank earlier, but Kyle was overcome with a desire to do something he normally wouldn’t dare.

He stepped forward and grabbed Craig’s face with both hands, pulling him into a kiss.

Craig tensed up at the sudden boldness, but quickly melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Kyle’s waist.

The feeling of Craig’s hands made everything feel more real. Kyle panicked and pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I just...it was the only thing I could think of and...and...I don’t know. I guess it was like my way of thanking you for turning this shit night into a better one.”

Craig touched his fingertips to his lips.

Kyle laughed nervously. “So, uh…I know you already have your thing, but…what would you do that’s crazy and spontaneous right now?”

Craig wrapped his arms around Kyle and pulled him back into another kiss. He stepped backwards, guiding Kyle underneath the shelter until his own back was pressed against the wall.

Kyle placed his hands on Craig’s shoulders, squeezing them as he deepened the kiss. His hands slowly wandered down, remembering that Craig was shirtless, only clad in a vest that he hadn’t bothered to button. His fingers traced along the outline of his chest, gently brushing over bare nipples. Craig moaned softly and pulled Kyle’s hips closer to his. Gasps and groans and hot panting breaths filled the empty space in the air. Kyle reached one hand up to Craig’s head, tugging off his hat and letting it fall to the ground. He ran his fingers through Craig’s hair, scratching his nails as the heat between them continued to build.

“Hey! Hey lovebirds!”

Craig broke the kiss and Kyle spun around so fast that he stumbled back against the shelter. A bus had pulled up to the stop and was waiting with the door open.

“Look, are you getting on or what?” asked the driver.

Craig grimaced and flipped off the driver.

“Waste of my freaking time, stupid horny college kids,” the driver mumbled as they closed the door and drove off.

Kyle bent down to pick up Craig’s chullo, dusting off the dirt. “Sorry about that,” he said, handing it back to Craig.

Craig could see Kyle’s cheeks glowing like embers in the dark. He could feel the burn of his own. “It’s fine.” 

Kyle cleared his throat. “So, uh...we should probably head back now. I don’t know about your friend—Clyde, was it?—but Stan cannot function when he’s drunk. If I don’t go back for him, who knows where he’ll end up.”

“Clyde isn’t that bad.” He paused to put his hat back on. “But depending on how his night ended, he might need a shoulder to cry on.”

They started to walk back to the frat house, sharing stories about their respective besties. Neither one dared to mention the kiss.

The house was eerily quiet when they arrived. The floor was covered in trash. Empty beer cans and abandoned red solo cups decorated the tables. A handful of students were strewn about on the couch, chairs, and floor.

Kyle went to peek in the kitchen for Stan, only to return empty-handed. “Hey Craig, may I borrow your phone for a moment? I can’t find Stan, and for all I know, he’s stuck in a ditch somewhere in the backyard. I’m going to try calling him.”

“Yeah sure,” said Craig, handing over his phone. “I think I know where Clyde would be so...I’m gonna head upstairs.”

Upstairs, Craig quietly walked down the hall until he found a door that was cracked open. He peeked in to find Clyde sitting on the edge of a bed, staring out the window. Craig knocked softly before he pushed the door open, unsure if Clyde was alone or not.

“Hey Clyde,” he said.

“Oh! Hey Craig. What’s up?”

“Eh, nothing, really.” Once he was closer, Craig noticed that Clyde was only wearing his boxers. “Is your lady friend in the bathroom or something? I can go if you need me to.”

“Nah, nah, she’s gone.”

“Did she ditch you with your pants off?”

“Oh, no. We definitely fucked.”

“So then why do you seem so sad?” asked Craig, sitting on the bed next to Clyde. “Usually you’re super giddy afterward. I’m upset that I know that about you, but you always insist on calling me immediately after to talk about it.”

“Well I’ve been thinking...maybe this frat isn’t for me.”

“Why do you say that?

“Well, the girl was hot, and the sex was okay...but she left immediately after and also stole fifty bucks from my wallet.”

“Wait, really?” Craig tried his best not to laugh.

“Yeah. It’s okay to laugh. I’d find it funny if it didn’t happen to me. And you know, I’m not even that sad about the fifty bucks. I’m sad that she didn’t stay to cuddle. You know how much I like to cuddle.”

Clyde rested his head against Craig’s shoulder.

Craig patted Clyde’s head. “I know you do, dude.”

After a moment of silent contemplation, Clyde slapped his bare thigh and stood up. “Okay, enough moping around! Let me get dressed and we’ll get out of here. I’ll skip the phone call and tell you all about my night on the way home, and you can tell me about yours!”

Clyde quickly threw on his clothes and followed Craig down the stairs.

“You know, I’m pretty sure your night was more eventful than mine,” said Craig.

“Yeah, I know you don’t like parties, but thanks for coming with me toni—Wait.” Clyde turned around at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Craig behind him. “What happened to your shirt? And where did you get that vest?”

“Uhh...it’s a long story.”

“Hey Craig, I finally found Stan,” said Kyle as he came out of the hallway that led to the tiny bathroom. “He told me that most of the people left after a ninja snuck into the party and knocked out a guy with one blow.” He gave Craig a knowing look. “Apparently they were all afraid for their lives.”

Craig pursed his lips, trying not to smile.

“Isss true, Kaal, I swear t’ freaking gawd!” slurred Stan.

“Aww man! I can’t believe I missed that!” said Clyde.

“Here’s your phone back. Thank you again.” He handed Craig his phone and nodded. “Anyway...maybe I’ll catch you around campus.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Craig and Clyde watched as Kyle led a drunk Stan safely out of the house. Once they were gone, he looked at his phone. There was one unread text from a number he didn’t know.

_If you ever want to do something stupid you’ll end up regretting in the morning again, let me know._

Craig smiled and put the phone away in his pocket.

* * *

Kyle squinted his eyes from the morning light. He hated the sound of his phone’s alarm, but kept it because it was effective. He reached over to grab his phone and swiped to dismiss the alarm. He unlocked his screen and noticed that he had an unread text from a certain cute guy.

_Hey_

_It’s the morning after doing something stupid_

_Do you regret it?_

_No. Not one bit._

_Cool._

_Wanna meet up for some coffee later?_

_Definitely._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! If you enjoyed it, please take the time to leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Social media: @otherluces on Tumblr and Twitter; Luces#5969 on Discord


End file.
